


exhaustion and words he's not listening to

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chrom Needs Some Sleep, Drabble, F/M, Robin is Struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: Chrom wants to listen, he really does, but it's so hard to listen when you haven't slept in a few days.





	exhaustion and words he's not listening to

Chrom tries to rub the sleep away from his eyes, trying to actively listen to what Robin has to say. It’s hard, really, considering that he hasn’t been able to get a solid night of sleep for the past few days. He feels helpless, useless and unable to help her with anything, but right now isn’t the right moment to interrupt.

 

She’s anxious, voice loud and uncontrolled, her actions aren’t anything like they usually are. From just a glance, she can tell how upset she is, hard it seems for her to be able to hold back tears. 

 

He desperately wants to do or say anything to get her smile back on her face, but exhaustion keeps him from being unable to move off of his bed. So he sits, he sits and lets her rant about everything that’s going on - from breaking up with her boyfriend, to the struggles she having with her dad, to just letting everything release.

 

Robin’s notorious for keeping things held in. It took her four months before she was able to tell Chrom that she was hurt by him forgetting about her chess tournament, and that was only after lots of prying on Chrom’s end. If there was a poster child for bottling emotions, Robin would be it in a heartbeat. Even she admits she has a problem with that, but it’s still hard for her to make a change.

 

Having her ask to talk, even if it was in the middle of the night, means a lot to Chrom. He knows that it means that she trusts him wholeheartedly. 

 

The exhaustion makes it hard to pay attention.

 

It’s not like he  _ doesn’t  _ want to listen to her, and he really wants to be able to give her advice or be able to comment on what’s been unfair. He loves her, truly does, and would give up anything to make sure she never had to go through something like this.

 

Chrom tries to hide a yawn, but it comes out loud and bellowing.

 

Robin stops, turning her full attention towards him. Her brown eyes are watery, and guilt hits Chrom’s stomach like a guillotine. 

 

“Wait-” Chrom pauses, unable to stop himself from yawning again, “I’m sorry, I’m listening. Please, keep going.”

 

Robin looks at him, her expression unreadable. “Chrom...”

 

“Seriously,” He tries to push, “I’m here for you.”

 

“I know, but...” She sighs deeply, pulling on a lock of her hair, “When was the last time you went to sleep? For gods sake, it looks like you haven’t slept for days.”

 

Chrom feels a rush of embarrassment heat up his face, turning his eyes away from her, “I’ve just been kind of busy, y’know. Studying and football practice has gone a bit later than what I wanted it to. Plus, since Lissa got bronchitis, I’ve been trying to help them around the house.”

 

“It’s okay though,” Chrom pats her knee, trying to reassure her.

 

Robin shakes her head. “Yeah, I  _ know  _ it’s okay. But, Chrom, you didn’t answer my question. When did you get some actual sleep last?”

 

“Maybe a week ago?” Chrom says, trying to laugh it off.

 

Robin doesn’t find it as funny, and she actively groans, throwing her head into his shoulder.

 

“You need to sleep.” She says, her voice slightly muffled, “Turn off the light and let’s go.”

 

“R-Robin?” Chrom’s voice is high, obviously unexpectant of that reaction, “No, seriously, I’m-”

 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Robin looks into his eyes, “I’m tired. We can sleep in and skip classes tomorrow, maybe get some breakfast. I’ll pay for it, of course. Just...”

 

“Get some rest, Chrom,” Robin offers a small smile, “We can deal with all of this tomorrow.”

 

Chrom opens his mouth to say something, then decides against it. It’s no use to argue with her when she’s in this mood, being stubborn was her best and most infuriating trait. He moved to turn off the lamp next to him, the absence of light immediately darkening the room.

 

He lays down, feeling Robin position herself right next to him. She pulls a thick blanket on top of the two.

 

Despite being almost utterly useless, Robin still wants to be at his side. He doesn’t know what’s bothering her, not really, but he hopes that he’ll get to learn more tomorrow. After all, his best friend is ditching classes for him. He really appreciates her.

 

The pillow underneath his head is really comfortable.

 

Chrom unconsciously puts an arm around the frail girl, pulling her a little closer to him. He feels her laugh. It makes him feel warm and happy.

 

“Goodnight, Chrom.”

 

“G’night, Robin.” He closes his eyes, not loosening his grip around her. 

 

It’s no wonder why he’s in love with her.  


End file.
